A Family Christmas
by rainaris
Summary: Merry Christmas from the Philippines and the other countries.  Philippain and some USfemUK FRANfemCAN PRUfemHUN GERfemITA GIRIfemPAN


**Hetalia Fanfic 2**

Summary: It's the Christmas Holidays and Maria's closest friends celebrate with her in her homeland:) A late Merry Christmas from the Philippines!  
Pairings: PhiliPain minor USFem!UK FranFem!Can GiriFem!Japan PruHun GerFem!Italy

It was Christmas eve in the Philippines and its Christmas cheer was all over the country. The children were carolling and people gave them money as gifts. Families prepared meals for Noche Buena that could feed two families and waited for Christmas to come as the countdown had started. Houses were decorated with lights and colorful parols were blinking in various shapes and sizes.

In the house of the Philippines herself, Maria Santiago was preparing food for at least 15 people. She looked excited while cooking in the kitchen and making hot cocoa, cutting the ham, making her cuisines, and waiting for the others to come. Her apron swayed with her while her hair bounced in its tied state while the sampaguita in her hair looked brighter and whiter. "Antonio, are you finished setting up the table?" she called as she turned off the stove.

"Si mi amor!" Antonio happily entered the kitchen, "Smells good in here!"

Spain, Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, had decided to spend his Christmas with his special Philippines. Ever since their declaration at the World Cup, he would make-up for lost time with her by visiting her since she would always visit him on diplomatic business, which she would spend time with him wholeheartedly since they only had limited time to see each other. That was before they formed a permanent bond with each other in 2010. Antonio missed her cooking too and her Christmas traditions. He felt so at home with her.

"Mahal, can you put the food on the table?" Maria set the food in serving plates.

"No problem." Antonio expertly got and carried the plates, "Are you going to make dalandan juice?"

"Oo, don't worry I didn't forget. I already squeezed out the juice. All we need is the water, sugar, and ice…" she answered. Antonio responded with a nod and went to put the food at the table.

Maria then proceeded to finish her dalandan juice.

Ding dong!

Antonio finished setting up the food and went to answer the door. He smiled when he saw some of his guests arrived. "Ah! Estados Unidos y Inglaterra! Įhola! Buenos noches!" Antonio greeted, "Come in! Maria is just finishing up her dalandan juice."

"Yo! Spain, good evening!" Alfred F. Jones, America, greeted and went in.

"Alfred, where are your manners!" exclaimed the pig-tailed Briton, "Sorry about that, Antonio."

"It's alright, Alice." He told the Great Britain herself, Alice Kirkland, with a smile, "Gracias for coming here for Christmas."

The green-eyed male led them in the living room and had them sit on the large white couch that had 4 red and green toss pillows.

"What are talking about, Antonio?" Alfred slapped the Spanish's back that earned him a menacing glare from the former conquistador, "Anything for Maria! Besides, Alice and I haven't been here since forever!"

"Ah! Mabuhay!" Maria appeared before Antonio could answer the noisy American, "Alice! Alfred!"

"MARIA!" The two English-speaking countries went to hug her and earned a kiss on the cheek from her as a greeting. Antonio didn't mind Alice but he glared at Alfred. He was getting overprotective of her since she's been experiencing lots of injuries since the bus crisis back in the mid-year and some massacres here and there.

"I'm so happy you came. This means a lot to me." Maria smiled, clapping her hands together.

"Spending Christmas with you will be brilliant over here." Alice smiled at her, too, "Looking at a different scene is nice for a change. Don't you think so, Alfred?" she turned to her love.

"Hell yeah! I haven't been able to go here since forever! The hero just loves your traditions Maria! But of course, mine is—" DING DONG! The self-proclaimed hero was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"Sandali lang ah." Maria told them to wait, "Mahal, can you keep them company while I get the door?"

"Si." Antonio kissed her cheek, earning them cheeky smiles from their guests.

"Salamat." The Filipina went for the front door.

Maria walked to open the door while Antonio, Alfred, and Alice talked about what was going to be done on Noche Buena. Maria giggled when she heard Alfred complain about no burgers but Alice was there to keep him quiet. Peeking through the hole, she saw Japan and Greece, Honda Kikumo and Herakles Karpusi, respectively. Everyone's favorite silent but deadly couple. Excitedly, Maria opened the door. "Mabuhay!" she hugged the Japanese woman.

"Ah! Konbanwa Maria-chan." Kikumo returned it shyly.

"Geia sou María." The sleepy Herakles waved at her.

"Kikumo, Herakles, come in." Maria held the door opened for them and they entered after she kissed them on the cheek.

She was about to close the door but a hand stopped the door. "Bonsoir Maria." Came Francis Bonnefoy's, France, voice.

"Hi, Maria, bonsoir." Francis' lady, Matilda Williams, greeted her with a smile. Her Canadian accent was slightly different from Francis.

"Awe~ magandang gabi, Francis, Matilda." She gave them a kiss on the cheek as well, "Come on right in. Antonio, Francis is here with Matilda!" Maria said to inform her sweet Spanish.

The brunette rushed to the door at the call of his Philippines. Francis and he exchanged hugs while he patted Matilda's head. Antonio pulled them in and the pair settled beside Alfred and Alice who were happy to see that their little F.A.C.E family was here. Kikumo and Herakles sat on a smaller couch and patiently listened to the conversation of the four blondes, giving a comment or two here and there.

"Maria, look up." Antonio pointed upwards.

"Hm?" Maria tilted her head in confusion and looked nonetheless, "…Antonio, mistletoes?"

"Hehe. ¿Puedo?" Antonio began to lean towards her. Maria closed her eyes and smiled as she stood on her tiptoes. Their lips locked a moment later and they shared a very brief kiss. "Gracias Maria. Te amo."

"Walang anuman. Mahal kita, Antonio." The two hugged.

Their early guests smiled at the two and took their picture. It seemed like a nice photo for the Christmas album they were going to make. They were sure that Antonio and Maria would like to have had it taken. Kikumo was able to get their kiss in her new DSLR and made a mental note to herself that she'll print out a copy for two.

Ding dong!

"That must be Gil, Eli, Ludwig, and Feli!" Antonio cheerily said, separating him from Maria, "Let's get the door, Maria."

"Okay." She nodded.

The couple left the living room and went to answer the door once again. Antonio was right in guessing who was at the door. Gilbert Beilschmidt and Elizaveta Herdevary, Prussia/East Germany and Hungary, were in front of Ludwig Beilschmidt adnd Felicia Vargas, West Germany and North Italy. The Italian was happily waving at them and didn't forget to mention that she had brought a giant bowl of pasta to share for Noche Buena. Hungary and Felicia gave kisses to Maria who returned them while Gilbert and Ludwig shared brotherly hugs with Antonio. "Maria, Maria! Is fratello Antonio treating you well?" Felicia asked, entering the large house after Elizaveta.

"Of course he is, Felicia." Maria assured her, "How are you and Ludwig?"

"Ve~ Ludwig and I are doing great! Egli è sempre mi fa sentire felice!" Felicia answered, hugging the bowl to her chest, "Hey, Maria, where can I put this?"

Elizaveta got the bowl from Felicia and she smiled, "Feli dear, I'll carry that for you. I'm sure Maria would want this at the table."

The three girls then headed for the dining room and Antonio had everyone follow as well. Gilbert and Francis stuck to him like flies and a candle, prying in on what has been happening with him and Maria. "So mein freund, how are you and wenig Philippinen?" Gilbert nudged his side.

"Muy grande mi amigo!" Antonio replied, "She is such a wonderful woman like when we first met."

"A, Je me souviens… Antonio would not stop talking about her when he found her by accident." Francis chuckled.

The Bad Friends Trio seemed to remember about their past adventures decades ago.

"Matilda, how are you, darling? Is Francis treating you well?" Alice asked her former colony.

"Oui." Matilda nodded, "He's getting overprotective too and he's been helping out a lot with Quebec as well." She smiled, "He even went over to Vancouver last week during his busy schedule to make sure I'm alright."

"Well, that's good to hear." The Briton seemed to be relieved; "At least he's keeping his hands off you when you two are alone." She then turned to Alfred, "Honey, are we going to spend New Year's Eve in London or in Washington?"

"Hmmm….i haven't really thought much about it but anywhere is fine as long as the Hero has his LEADING LADY with him." Alfred smiled at her, "Why don't we spend it with Matilda and Francis this year? I for one think we should go somewhere together like before."

"Herakles-san, are you getting sleepy already?" Kikumo asked the Greek.

"A little bit…" he replied.

"Mou~" Kikumo pouted but sighed, "We only have an hour left before Christmas. I know you can stay up longer." She smiled.

The Greek suddenly kissed her and she blushed. "Now, I'm all charged up again. Efcharisto Kikumo." He smiled as she buried her face on his chest.

"You're as timid as ever." Commented Ludwig to Kikumo, "Take care of her properly, Herakles. She's an important friend to me, alright?" he received a nod from the Greek.

"LUDWIG! YOUR IDIOTIC BRUDER IS ABOUT TO GET CASTRATED IF HE DOESN'T GET HIS ASS OUT OF MARIA'S REFRIGERATOR!" shouted Elizaveta from the dining area.

"Mein gott…" Ludwig sighed, "Can't bruder behave himself? I'm really sorry about that Maria. Gilbert can't seem to control himself." He apologized to her as they all sat in their seats, with Gilbert coming in the dining room with a red face.

"No worries, Ludwig. It's Christmas so it's fine." Maria then clapped her hands together, "Everyone, before we begin eating our Noche Buena meal… let's pray for a moment."

The group nodded and followed her lead. For a moment, it was complete silence and only the cheers outside were heard and the sound of the wind. The moment passed and everyone looked at the food, they're stomachs rumbling in delight at the sight of the feast. "Let's eat! There's only 50 minutes left before Christmas!" Maria said and they started to fill their plates.

The group spent the whole time talking and eating about a number of things, timer was passing by quickly. By the time they noticed, only seconds were left until Christmas day,

"Antonio," Maria leaned her head on his shoulder, "I'm glad that I'm not alone anymore this Christmas."

"Same here, Maria." Antonio leaned his head on hers, "Having everyone here just made it merrier as well."

"And you're here with me again." She smiled when he held her one of her hands in one of his, "That's what makes it special this year."

"That just means we're together again." He breathed out, "And my wish this year, is that we'll stay together forever."

5…

"Ludwig, è quasi Natale!" Felicia hugged Ludwig.

"Ja. It's almost time." He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

4…

"Gil, I wish you would stop complaining when I hit you with a frying pan." Hungary hugged the Albino's arm.

"Yeah but liebst du mich noch irgendwie." He smirked and gave her a smirk and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

3…

"I'm so excited! Can you believe it, Alice? It's almost Christmas!" Alfred hugged his Briton.

"Yes, yes. I know Alfred." Alice happily said, "I can read the giant clock on the wall you know.

2…

"Francis, can we spend New Year's Eve with brother and Alice next year?" Matilda adorably asked the French.

"Et bien sûr mon amour! Anything for you!" Francis cupped her cheek.

1…

"It's finally Christmas, Herakles-san." Kikumo looked up at him.

"Yeah. It's finally here." He smiled looking down at her.

0…

"Maligayang Pasko, Antonio." Maria smiled up at him.

"Feliz Navidad, Maria." Antonio smiled down at her.

The couples gave each other a Christmas kiss for a few moments and separated after a flash came from the cameras Maria's maids were holding. It seemed that the maids decided to show themselves now that it was Christmas. They've disappeared the whole day because of Antonio and Maria's request to make the meals that evening. Anyway, the countries looked at each other and smiled, greeting each other, "MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!"

That Christmas was something that none of them would ever forget because it was their first Christmas together as one big happy family.

'Merry Christmas, my family.' Maria thought, 'Hopefully, we can spend Christmas with the others too!' she hugged Antonio tighter and he seemed to be happy about it.

'This time, I'm sure that wish will come true.' He kissed the top of her head.

Christmas couldn't get any better than that.

The End~


End file.
